Serenity Pie
by Mollyscribbles
Summary: A filk about Firefly, to the tune of American Pie


Five hundred years from now. . .  
In a system far away  
The Alliance discovered the Pax  
And they knew this chance  
Could gain everyone's compliance  
And, maybe, force them to smile

But the result, it made me shiver  
No one cared, none but River.  
Psychics on the lab table;  
Her brother came as quick as able.

I can't remember if I pained  
When I heard of her mangled brain,  
But something cut me to the vein  
The day Miranda died.

So bye-bye, Miss Serenity, fly.  
We believe her 'bout the Reavers,  
Now we don't want to die  
And the Browncoats sit around watchin' the sky  
Sayin', "We'll sure miss that Firefly,  
"We'll sure miss that Firefly."

Did you write the propaganda  
Think you know 'bout Miranda,  
If the Alliance tells you so?  
Do you believe in equal rights,  
Beyond the lessons of short sights,  
And see the truth for all to know?

Well, I know Kaylee's in love with him  
'Cause I saw her starin' on the rim.  
They both took in the news.  
And avenged his sister's abuse.

She was a lonely teenage genius freak  
When they went and gave her brain a tweak,  
But she really went up the creek  
The day Miranda died.

She started singin,  
"Bye-bye, Miss Serenity, fly"  
We believe her 'bout the Reavers,  
Now we don't want to die  
And the Browncoats sit around watchin' the sky  
Sayin', "We'll sure miss that Firefly,  
"We'll sure miss that Firefly."

Now for six years we've been on our own  
And moss grows fat on a gravestone,  
But that's not how it used to be.  
When the Browncoats fought for what was theirs  
In coats that drew Alliance stares  
And a cause that fought for you and me,

Oh, and while the fire was raining down,  
Serenity Valley earned its renown.  
The battle was surrendered;  
But all would be remembered.  
And while Mal practiced calligraphy  
He smuggled and Badger took his fee,  
And we couldn't guess what might be  
The day Miranda died.

We were singing,  
"Bye-bye, Miss Serenity, fly"  
We believe her 'bout the Reavers,  
Now we don't want to die  
And the Browncoats sit around watchin' the sky  
Sayin',"We'll sure miss that Firefly,  
"We'll sure miss that Firefly."

Helter skelter in a gunship smelter  
The leaf flew down to the signal's shelter,  
Eight atmos high and falling fast.  
It landed like a blast  
Wash's flying was unsurpassed,  
Oh Whedon you thrice-damned bast-

Now the battle seemed quite grim  
Anyone could go now, if they'd take him.  
They all got up to fight,  
Small but no lack of might!  
'Cause the Reavers tried to advance;  
River decides it's time to dance  
Do you recall her creepy trance  
The day Miranda died?

We started singing,  
"Bye-bye, Miss Serenity, fly"  
We believe her 'bout the Reavers,  
Now we don't want to die  
And the Browncoats sit around watchin' the sky  
Sayin',"We'll sure miss that Firefly,"  
We'll sure miss that Firefly."

Oh, and there we were all in one place,  
A little ship lost in space  
With no safe Haven to start again  
So come on: Jayne be nimble, Jayne be quick!  
Jayne's grenades blast through real slick  
Cause fire is the devil's only friend.

Oh, and as I watched him on the ship  
My hands so drenched in blood did slip.  
No angel born in Hell  
Could break the Operative's shell.  
And as the signal carried into the night  
To let all the 'verse know right,  
I saw him laughing in sheer fright  
The day Miranda died

He was singing,  
"Bye-bye, Miss Serenity, fly"  
We believe her 'bout the Reavers,  
Now we don't want to die  
And the Browncoats sit around watchin' the sky  
Sayin', "We'll sure miss that Firefly,  
"We'll sure miss that Firefly."

I met a girl all dressed in pink  
And I asked her if she was past the brink,  
But she just pulled Simon away  
I flew down to the central core  
Where I'd seen the lies many times before  
But what happened there, I couldn't say.

And in the streets, the children screamed,  
The officers lied, and the Browncoats beamed.  
But not a word was spoken;  
The signal could not be broken.  
And the three men I admire most:  
Mr. Universe, Book, and Wash all boast  
They're all sadly now toast  
The day Miranda died.

And they were singing,  
"Bye-bye, Miss Serenity, fly"  
We believe her 'bout the Reavers,  
Now we don't want to die  
And the Browncoats sit around watchin' the sky  
Sayin', "We'll sure miss that Firefly,  
"We'll sure miss that Firefly."

They were singing,  
"Bye-bye, Miss Serenity, fly"  
We believe her 'bout the Reavers,  
Now we don't want to die  
And the Browncoats sit around watchin' the sky  
Sayin', "We'll sure miss that Firefly."


End file.
